


The Time That You Asked Me

by MelvisGrey



Category: Archive 81 (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, I debated on posting this cause I honestly don't like it, Kissing, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, OC X CANON, Other, Pre-Relationship, Queerplatonic Relationships, Season 1, Season 2, buuut it helps shed some insight into my character, not really but just in case, now THIS is nerve-wracking, oh shit forgot to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelvisGrey/pseuds/MelvisGrey
Summary: Dan and Mitch talk about top picks. Dan and Mitch talk about the future.
Relationships: Dan/Mitch, Dan/OC
Kudos: 1





	The Time That You Asked Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is more OC content, don't worry I won't make a habit of this.

“No fucking way.” Dan sat up from the bed, springs creaking with dramatic emphasis.

“Yes fucking way. They slap, dude."

“One-hit wonder Europop band Eiffel 65 does not ‘slap’ at all, Mitch. They don't deserve such a high spot on your Topsters. The rest is great, trust me, but they don't... shred, you know?”

“They totally do! Ugh, I told you that you were going to make fun of me.”

“I’m not, I’m not! Okay, I’ll hear you out. Why does Eiffel 65 ‘slap’?”

“It’s my guilty pleasure band and you can’t deny that their synth progressions are catchy as all get out. And it’s also nice to, you know, listen to music _for fun_ , Dan.”

“I never said you couldn’t have fun. I just find it funny is all. With your music library, Eiffel 65 was not what I’d peg you for.” 

“Oh, and what music _would_ you peg me for, Daniel Powell?”

“Dude! Oh my god- I’m-” Daniel stumbled to find words, face flushed red, hands shaking as he grabbed at responses. “You are such an ass.”

“No, no, we’re talking _about_ my ass.” Mitchell smirked, pinky finger lifting to his lip.

“Shut up, oh my god...!” 

“Snrk-” A pillow was thrown directly in Mitchell’s face, stifling his chuckles. The two of them floundered about their tight living space, wrestling and laughing before returning to their place on the bed.

Dan sighed,“Alright. I’ll give you a pass. Only because you have Black Google on here, surprisingly rare pick.”

Mitch perked up. “So I can play Losing You?”

“Fiiine. But then we’re listening to Hustle Bones to cleanse the palate.”

“Hustle Bones...cleansing.” He raised a brow with a snort.

“You have a point.”

“Yeah.”

“Then you can play more Eiffel,”Dan offered.

The fellow archivist twiddled their fingers mischievously. “Excellent.”

* * *

“Hey.” Dan’s limbs rattled and whirred with each step as he joined the human radio in watching the sky. Streaks of red, orange, and yellow painted across the skyline, only broken up by the occasional flare of cerulean light and crack of bright white lightning devoid of sound.

Mitchell glanced over, posture stiff. “Hey.”

“We’re really going home.”

“Yeah.” He paused, exhaling slowly. "I guess we are."

“Do you," his brows furrowed, "do you not want to?”

“No, no, I do. Good lord, do I want to. It’s just...god, it’s so stupid. I- I feel like I’m, like I’m already home.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t look so scared. It’s because of you.”

“ _Oh_.”

Silence filled the space between them until Mitchell turned to look at him with a shuddery breath, “Dan.”

“Mitchell.”

“Um. Fuck, I screwed this up already.” Their body shook as they dropped to one knee.

“Screwed what up- oh. Oh shit. You can’t be... Mitch.” He covered his mouth and swallowed nervously.

“Calm down, I’m not proposing. I’m not that rash.”

“Oh thank fuck.” His hand immediately dropped.

“But...if you’d like to be when we get back? If you want to, that is, I hope I'm not assuming anything-!”

“Mitch, fuck. I- yeah. Yeah, yeah! Um, I’d be okay with that.”

There was a sniff then a sniffle then Mitchell’s head bowed forward, shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

“Mitch, are you okay-? Mmph!” Mitchell’s lips pressed against Dan’s insistently, weaving between them so naturally and smoothly he wondered if they had kissed before. Bittersweetness panged through him, chest clenching at the loss of such a memory. He hummed as they parted. 

Mitchell brushed a loose hair from Dan’s face, palm laying against his cheek. “I love you, Daniel Powell. And I want to keep loving you for as long as I’m able.”

“I love you, too. And I’ll have you. I’ll have you for as long as you let me.”

They smiled crookedly, voice cracking with static. “Forever?”

“Heh. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, know that I love you dearly. You have my heart. Treat it gently, please. Feel free to leave a comment if you like ! I appreciate you giving me your time. Thank you.


End file.
